herofandomcom-20200223-history
Storm (Marvel)
Ororo Munroe code named''' Storm', is a member of the X-Men and a trusted friend of Professor Xavier - she is one of the older students and her experience and power comes in handy when dealing with dangerous villains. Background Ororo Munroe was orphaned when her diplomatic parents were killed and was subsequently raised as a thief on the streets of Cairo. Young Ororo was used as a pawn by the crime lord Amahl Farouk, a powerful and domineering man living in Egypt. Ororo would get the attention of a tourist named Charles Xavier by picking his pocket. Xavier followed Ororo back to Amahl Farouk 's parlor where he was immediately able to pick Farouk out as a psychic like him. The two engaged in telepathic conversation which quickly turned to a psychic duel when Farouk revealed his true name "The Shadow King" and his plans to enslave others as he had done to Ororo. Xavier won the duel and locked Shadow King on the Astral Plane where he would remain psychically captive for years. Amahl Farouk's vacant body slumped over in it's chair and Charles left to speak with Ororo. Charles told Ororo she had been psychically compelled to do Farouk's bidding but was free. Xavier had been on a quest to find himself touring the world but after meeting Shadow King, seeing how he had abused his powers and seeing young Ororo left confused and destitute as a result, Xavier decided the best thing for him to do was to make sure mutants had a safe nurturing environment to grow-up in, starting with Ororo. Xavier returned to the US and put his money together to create a school called the Xavier Institute for the Gifted and invited Ororo Monroe to join. Ororo still had little idea of what had gone on as she had spent her youth being routinely controlled, but sensing Xavier's intent was genuine she accepted the invitation and became one of his earliest students. After her mutant powers manifested, she decided to take a sabbatical from the Xavier Institute and to re-visit Africa and her home country of Kenya. While in Kenya Ororo set herself up as a benevolent force in Africa and was even worshiped by locals as a goddess. After years of insensitive aid to Kenyan natives, Ororo was re-visited by Xavier to be formally recruited as a member of his second X-Men team. Since that time Ororo has taken on the code name "Storm" and has evolved into one of the X-Men's most deployed, respected, and powerful members. She is currently married to Black Panther and thus serves as Queen of Wakanda. Powers and abilities Storm can control the weather itself for a number of effects and can also fly Power to manipulate and control the weather through psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electrical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects due to her natural mutant ability that lowers body heat in warmer temperatures, and increases body heat in colder temperatures. Ororo is a mutant. One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. Storm has been considered as a potential Omega Level Mutant Omega-Level potential or even an '''Omega Mutant' (in an interview) Atmokinesis: Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to Weather Manipulation. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in later comics, nearly invisible. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums—including water, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. Gallery Storm, original design.png|Storms orginal character design Storm, 90s.png|Storm's 90s costume Storm current standard.png|Storm's current standard look Storm, Capcom.png|Capcom's take on Storm Storm, Morlock.png|Storm's Morlock Look Storm.jpg|Storm using her powers Storm,_x-men_film.png|Storm in X-Men film Storm,_X_Men_2.png|Storm in X2 X-Men United Storm, Halle Berry.png|Halle Berry as Storm in X-Men The Last Stand Storm,_Origins.png|Ororo in X-Men Origins: Wolverine Storm,_First_Class.png|Storm in X-Men First Class Storm,_Days_of_Future.jpg|Storm in X-Men Days of Future Past Storm,_animated.jpg|Storm in X-Men animated series Storm, X-Men Evolution.png|Storm from '' X-Men Evolution'' Storm,_WXM.jpg|Storm in Wolverine and the X-Men Storm,_x-men_legends_.png|Storm in X-Men Legends 2004 Storm,_X-Men_Legends.png|Storm in X-Men Legends II Storm, videogame.png|X-Men LEgends' take on Storm Category:X-Men Members Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Amazons Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Cryomancers Category:Elementals Category:Thieves Category:Wise Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Victims Category:Married Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:In love heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Classic Heroes Category:X-Force Members Category:Multiple Saver Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Matriarchs Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Deities Category:Femme Fatale Category:Former Slaves Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Avengers Members Category:Atmokinesis Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Good Category:Paragon Category:Ingenue Category:Parents Category:Feminists Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Heroes